Bleeding Love
by SonicxAmyFan4Life
Summary: Amy's bleeding, emotionally and physically. Another Valentine's Day has come, and Amy can no longer hide how she feels about her wounds that keep bleeding. Very emotional SonAmy. Grab tissue! First songfic-BE NICE! Song: "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis


**Hello everyone! Corina here! ^_^ I know that this is a bit late for Valentine's Day but I didn't get it finished until a little while ago! I was sittingat home on Valentine's Day (me being single XP) sitting at my computer trying to get off writer's block and actually write something. Then I remembered a song called _"Bleeding Love"_ by Leona Lewis and it inspiried me to write a tribute to my favorite couple in the entire world-Sonic and Amy! So, you may wanna grab a box of kleenex and listen to the song itself to get in the mood! I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to read and review! HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY AND GOD BLESS YOU ALL!**

* * *

**~*.:Bleeding Love:.*~**

Amy hummed happily to herself as she added a small red ribbon to the small white package that sat in front of her. She wrapped it and fluffed it before sitting back in her seat, smiling with satisfaction.

"Finally-it's finished." She stood to her feet and gently lifted up the package from the table and carried it over to her counter and set it down next to a small card. She smiled softly as she tossed her long rose quills over her shoulder. _I'll give it to him tomorrow before I leave…my parting gift…_

She wore a long-sleeved sky-blue sweater that covered her hands and a sparkling white skirt that reached just an inch below her knees. She smiled as she looked up at her apartment, which was crammed with packed boxes, ready to be shipped out. She smiled as she remembered the events that had happened earlier that day…

_**Earlier that day…**_

Amy turned and walked over to her window and opened it. The cold breeze nearly froze her right in place, but she leaned out the window. She winced at the cold that hit her arms, causing a sharp pain at her wrists. She clutched her right wrist slightly, an attempt to ease the familiar yet excruciating pain. As the pain eased, she tried to lean out the window again. It was snowing softly, covering the roads of Station Square in a blanket of white.

She smiled thoughtfully as couples passed by, holding hands and exchanging gifts. She watched them as they smiled tear-jerking smiles as they hugged and passionately kissed each other. She smiled as she leaned on one palm and watched them. Oh, how she longed to be the one down there, with her loved one, holding hands and exchanging words of love.

But she knew…that her wish would never come true…not with _him_.

Amy pulled herself back inside and shut the window closed. She turned away from the window and looked up at her clock. It was a quarter til one. She should give Rouge a call…

She picked up her cell phone from its charger, unplugged it and called Rouge. After a few seconds, a familiar voice was heard on the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rouge! It's Amy!" Amy said, trying to be her usual cheerful self.

A gasp was heard from the other side.

"Oh shoot!" Rouge hissed. "I'm so sorry Amy that I'm late! They had to keep me at work because of the Valentine's Day rush! You know men-ALL last minute!"

Amy giggled slightly. Yes, she should've known better that Rouge would be late at work on the most romantic day of the year. Rouge had opened her own jewelry store not far from her apartment and of course-what do men buy their lovers on Valentine's Day?

_Lovers…_

"Amy? You there, honey?"

Amy perked out of her dream cloud. "Sorry! Um, it's okay if you're a little late! I just finished making some Valentine's chocolate so when you're done, get your tail over here so we can sit back and watch some movies and eat chocolate!"

"Sounds like an AWESOME plan!" Rouge said happily. "It's been hell here today. Lines of men trying to buy last-minute presents drives me nuts!"

Amy laughed again.

"It's okay," she said. "Just get over here when you can!"

"Alright! See you soon!"

_Click!_

Amy sighed as she closed her phone with a _snap_ and returned it to its charger. She had tried to be her usual cheerful self for years now. She had faked her smiles, hiding her real pain that she hid so well. She had tried to get rid of the pain inside of her, but she couldn't seem to get rid of it…no matter how many times she had tried, it never went away. The physical or emotional pain.

"How long…will I be able to hide it?" Amy asked, looking down at her hand. Her sleeve slid down her forearm slightly, revealing a blood-stained bandage around her wrist. She sighed.

_I need to get clean ones…_She told herself

She looked around her house. It was a tad bit messy.

_Kind of a good thing that Rouge's gonna be a bit late._ She told herself as she started picking up the mess. _It's a real mess in here!_

She walked over to the table and started to pick up her mess of laundry thrown everywhere and chocolate wrappers thrown on the floor. She threw the trash into the trashcan and threw her laundry into the laundry basket. Her eyes suddenly got caught by her wall of photos over by the couch. She walked over and placed her hands behind her back as she gazed at the photos.

Sure, there weren't as many as before-as most of them before were posters of a certain blue hero-but there were quite a few of some of her friends.

The many pictures were filled with the fondest of memories. There were quite many. One of them was after the battle of Eggman with the creature Chaos. Another was a group photo of the Sonic Team meeting the president. Another was of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge and herself going to see a tobyMac concert and actually got to meet him and the Diverse City band. She smiled sadly at the happiest memories of her life.

But one photo caught her attention right away. It was right in the middle of the photos. To her, this was her favorite photo. It was a picture of herself and Sonic when he and her had danced at the president's birthday party. It was one of her favorite memories…

_**Flashback…**_

"This is amazing!" A 12-year-old Amy said in awe as she gazed at the grand ball that she was actually attending. She wore a long pale-pink dress with scattered petals. She wore a pink ribbon in her quills that replaced her headband.

She turned to her friend, Rouge, who was beside her, and she squealed happily. Rouge wore a long strapless, scarlet dress that fit her curves perfectly and ended at a beautiful pool at her feet. She looked absolutely beautiful. Rouge smiled as well.

"Get used to it, girl," Rouge said as she hugged her friend around the shoulder. "As a part of Sonic Team, you'll be getting invited to events like these more often. To the part where you'll get sick of em'!"

The two girls laughed at each other as they began to walk around the huge place, being greeted by many famous celebrities and governors and such. Amy felt so excited that she felt as if she'd explode with joy, but she kept herself under control.

_Just keep calm, girl_! She told herself as she had to fake a smile of calmness. _You don't want everyone to think you're a crazy little girl, do you?_

She and Rouge slipped away from the crowds of people. They found their way to the punch bowls and started serving themselves drinks. Rouge took a long sip and sighed.

"You think that this is nuts, wait til you-know-who gets here." She stated.

Amy felt herself blush. "Ya…every single person will be going absolutely crazy just to shake his hand and get a photo."

She caught Rouge's gaze and looked at her, emerald met aqua green. "What is it?" she asked. Rouge shook her head as she took another sip of punch.

"No, it's nothing."

Amy's eyes widened a bit. "No, tell me."

Rouge sighed. "Amy…why do you love Sonic so much?"

Amy froze at that question. She turned a deep red that caused her whole body to burn up. She looked away, trying to hide her obvious embarrassment. How could she respond? She took a sip of her punch and cleared her throat.

"Well…I mean, Sonic…he's just…Sonic, there's nothing more to say." Amy stated, not sure of what to say right then and there. It was a short answer, but it was true. She loved everything about Sonic. His deep olive eyes that made her weak in the knees, his navy blue quills that seemed to be frozen like they were because of how fast he ran, his smile that made her want to cry, his love for freedom and to help people…there was a long never-ending list that words could not describe why she loved her blue hero.

Rouge's eyebrow rose slightly. "Amy-," she started to say, but was cut off by Amy's harsh tone.

"Rouge," she said sharply, but tried to speak kindly. "I don't want to hear another lecture about why I shouldn't love Sonic anymore…I get enough of those from Sonic himself."

Rouge's eyes softened, a pang of guilt hitting her chest. She put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Amy, I didn't mean it like that I just…I hate seeing you hurt."

Amy looked up at her best friend and tried her best to smile. "Thanks Rouge. But my choice is a personal decision and...It's not likely to change anytime soon…"

"But it's hurting you, so it's a personal problem to me too, Amy."

Before Amy could speak, a sudden roar of cheers and shouts came from the crowd of people who started flooding the front entrance shouting 'He's here!' or 'There he is!' Both girls knew who it was. The ever optimistic hero of the world…

Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy was first going to run, push through the crowd and leap on her blue hero and hug him until Kingdom come. But, she held herself back. She turned and started to walk away.

"Amy!" Rouge called. "Where are you going?"

"I…need some fresh air…" Amy said softly as she walked towards the back of the huge room, away from all of the crowds. She walked silently until a familiar scent caught her attention. _Salt? The ocean?_ Amy followed her nose until that led to an open hallway. She started to walk down it until she turned to her left, and saw a huge outside balcony. Amy's eyes widened at the sight.

It was covered in vines that bloomed beautiful white and pink roses that seemed to reflect the full moon's beautiful light. She cautiously walked onto the balcony, admiring the beautiful creation. She leaned in and looked out. It was a spectacular view of the Emerald Coast. Amy watched in bewilderment as the sea reflected the moon's beautiful shine. It was the most amazing thing Amy had ever seen. She took in this lovely scene in pure awe…

"Nice night, huh?"

Amy's heart skipped a beat at that voice. She turned her head around to see none other than her hero.

"S-Sonic?"

Sonic smiled his trademark smile as he approached the pink hedgehog. He leaned against the railing and looked out to the open ocean. He closed his olive eyes and inhaled deep, taking in the ocean's wonderful scent. Amy watched him.

_Why isn't he running away_? She asked herself softly as she continued to stare at him. _Why is he approaching me, standing beside me, like I'm a normal being?_

Sonic opened his eyes and smiled. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked, his gaze returning to her. "Didn't you know that I was here?"

Amy inhaled the fresh air. She didn't want to tell him that she had left the room because of him, but then again, she didn't want to lie to him either…

"I..." she began, her eyes returning to the ocean. "I…followed my nose. And I found this," she mentioned her eyes towards the ocean. "And I'm glad that I did. I've never seen such a sight."

Sonic nodded slightly as his gaze also returned to the sea. He chuckled slightly. "Me too. And I hate water."

They both let out small laughs before returning to silence. Amy could hear her heart beating like drums in her ears, but she tried her best to ignore it. It was a rare occasion to stand next to a calm Sonic. She turned to him, curious.

"Why did you come out here?"

"Rouge said you needed some fresh air, so I was just coming to check and see if you were doing okay."

Amy smiled softly. "I am," she lied. "I just…have some things I have to deal with right now."

Sonic's eyebrow quirked at Amy not being detailed in her problems. Usually if she had a problem she'd want him to sit down, shut up, and listen to what she had to say-even if she had to chain him to a chair and stuff his mouth with a sock. But…now she was being closed off and unusually calm and quiet.

"Are you sure you're doing okay?" Sonic asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Because, you know, if you have something bothering you, you can talk to me."

Amy felt his hand squeeze a bit, as if trying to squeeze some reassurance into her to know that he was there for her. She smiled at Sonic, reached up with a hand, and squeezed his own.

"Thanks, Sonic."

Sonic smiled again. Suddenly, a familiar song started from down the hallway. Both the hedgehogs were silent as the music got louder.

"I think…they're going to start dancing." Sonic stated.

"Ya…" Amy said, trying not to care. Suddenly, Sonic moved from his place. Amy turned around to see if Sonic had left. To her surprise, he didn't walk down the hall and leave. He was standing behind her, or more, bowing before her. Her emerald eyes widened at the sight.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep herself calm.

Sonic looked up, but still remained in his bowing position, his hand extended out to her. "Would you like to dance?"

Amy waited for a moment. She waited for him to withdraw his hand, straighten up, laugh and say 'Just kidding!' But to her surprise, he remained right where he was. Amy's eyes widened even more and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. She looked down at her feet.

"Um…I'm not…a very good dancer…" she lied.

Sonic smirked as he remained where he was. "Just take my hand and you can step on my feet all you like."

Amy's blush deepened but she eventually accepted his hand and he straightened his back. She placed her left hand gently on his shoulder and her right hand in his. He placed his hand on her waist, and pulled her closer to him, causing her to stiffen slightly.

_He's never…acted like this before…so willingly…_ she noted to herself.

"Amy? You okay?" Sonic asked concerned.

Amy shook her head, trying to hide the deep stain of red that flushed her cheeks. "I'm okay…" _May as well take advantage of the situation of being this close_… She held her breath as she placed her face closer to his neck and shoulder, trying to hide her face.

The song had ended and a new song had started. As the song had slowly started, and Sonic and Amy had started to move slowly, to the song. They started out a bit sloppy at first, as Sonic wasn't very experienced and Amy was nervous but within a minute or two, the two started dancing like they had danced with each other many times before.

The song had ended all too soon, and Sonic and Amy had parted, looking into each other's eyes. Olive and emerald met and something shot through both of their bodies. Sonic smiled slightly. "Was that so bad?"

Amy smiled softly, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. "No, it was…nice."

"Good," Sonic stated.

A sudden flash had knocked both Sonic and Amy out of their world and their head snapped in the direction of the door. There stood the rest of the gang- Knuckles, Tails, who was holding a camera, and Rouge. All three were smirking mischievously to themselves at the two hedgehogs holding each other.

"Did you come out here for fresh air," Knuckles started to ask. "Or for each other's air?"

Both hedgehogs turned the same color of the echidna and stepped away from each other. Sonic's eyes narrowed.

"It was a dance." He said, matter-of-factly. "Not a crime."

Knuckles let out a chuckle and turned to leave. "Whatever man." Rouge quickly followed to catch up with the echidna. Sonic, clearly embarrassed, walked up to the twin-tailed kitsune and snatched the camera from his hands.

"Hey!" Tails cried as he tried to grab his camera back. "Give it back!"

"The only way you're going to get this back is in pieces!" Sonic said, his face still holding a tint of pink.

Amy giggled slightly at Sonic's behavior. _Back to the ol' Sonic_, she noted. _It was an awesome time while it lasted…_

Sonic eventually stomped off with the camera, leaving a whining Tails. Amy laughed as she gave Tails a pat on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. He'll only destroy the picture. You know Sonic better than to smash your things."

A smirk appeared on Tails' lips as he turned to Amy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo. Before Amy could respond, he ran down the hallway and vanished into the ball room.

Confused, Amy turned the photo and gasped at the sight. It the picture that he had just taken! _But didn't Sonic…? She_ asked herself. A dawn of realization spread across her face as she realized what Tails' had done.

As soon as he had gotten done taking the picture, it printed it out and he hid it in his pocket. Amy looked at the photo and felt her heart skip a beat. She had danced with her love. She held the photo close to her heart and looked out to the ocean.

_Thank you for the dance, Sonic… _

_**End of Flashback…**_

Amy wiped the tears away as her fingers gently traced the picture. That picture was taken four years ago and yet, that evening was clear as crystal to her. That was one of the most important nights of her life, and she wouldn't soon forget it. But at the same time…

_Did he forget?_ She asked herself. _Did he forget that one night that I actually got to see his other side? _It seemed so…but ever since that night…he had avoided her. He hadn't even talked to her unless they just happened to run into each other and he had to, but even then, he would wave and run away as fast as he could.

Seems like that's all he was ever good for to her. Kept hurting her, kept making her…

Bleed.

She looked down at her hands, then at her wrists. What had happened to her? Where did it all go wrong? When did she turn into a masochist, thinking it would make everything go away?

_Knock! Knock! _

"Hey girl! You in there?"

Amy gasped as she slid her sleeves back over her hands and dried her tears away. "Coming!" she called as she tried to straighten things up one last time before she approached her door. She pushed her quills back over her shoulder and opened the door, to see Rouge standing there, smiling, with her hands behind her back.

"Hey girl!" Her smile faded as she leaned in towards Amy's face. "Hey, have you been crying?"

Amy shook her head, trying her best to smile. "I just got my finger slammed into a drawer."

Rouge kept her skeptical look, but her smile reappeared as she kept hiding whatever it was behind her back, making Amy's eyes widened, filling with curiosity. "What's that?" She asked as she tried to sneak behind Rouge to see what she was hiding. Rouge turned in whatever direction Amy was trying to sneak into, not wanting to show her.

"Nu-uh!" Rouge said, smiling as Amy playfully tried to grab Rouge's hands.

"Come on!" Amy whined. "Show me! You can't just waltz in here and hide whatever you want in my apartment! Show me what's behind your back!"

"No way!" Rouge cried.

After a few minutes of trying to get Rouge to show what was behind her back, Amy stepped back and threw her arm out to her side, her Piko Piko mallet appearing in her hand in a puff of smoke. Rouge's eyes widened as she held up her hands, like a shield to protect herself.

"Calm down Amy!" Rouge cried as she tried to shield herself.

Amy gasped as Rouge finally showed her her hands. Rouge had a sparkling silver ring on her ring finger on her left hand with a single diamond in the center. Amy squealed happily and started screaming.

"KNUCKLES FINALLY PROPOSED?!" she screamed as she grabbed Rouge's hands. Rouge nodded excitingly. "YES HE DID!"

The two girls started jumping up and down, screaming crazily at the exciting news of Rouge's engagement. After about half of an hour of screaming, the old neighbor from across the hall complained and the girls finally settled down. They sat on the couch with ice cream and popcorn covered in M&M's and started watching their favorite movie: _Ever After_.

Rouge sighed as she kept admiring her ring. "I still can't believe he proposed."

Amy nodded as she popped an M&M into her mouth. "Me neither! I thought it'd be another few decades before he'd finally get the courage to get you a ring!"

Rouge blushed a bit. "Actually, that's why I was so late…"

Amy's eyes widened as Rouge started to tell her story.

"Well, he came into my shop and I was very curious. I mean, of course we were going out so I was curious why he'd be shopping in my shop. So I asked him why he was there, and he just said he was just looking. I asked why, he said because he was a treasure protector and he just wanted to look around. Curious, I was showing him around to some of the more important gems and what not then…"

Rouge faded. Amy leaned in.

"Then WHAT?!"

"He asked me which one I thought was the most beautiful…" Rouge said, smiling thoughtfully as she held out her hand. "So I showed him this ring. So he said he'd buy it. I asked why he was buying it and he just ignored me. So, I sold it to him and he got on his one knee and he…" Rouge squealed happily. "He proposed to me right in front of the whole shop!"

Amy giggled and applauded Rouge. "I'm so happy for you Rouge! About bloody time too!"

The two girls laughed. Amy smiled.

"Can I see your ring?"

Rouge held out her hand and Amy looked at it curiously. She then turned her hand over, holding Rouge's finger to look carefully at the diamond. It truly was beautiful…Rouge was indeed a lucky girl today…

"Amy?"

Amy looked up. "Hm?"

Rouge's eyes were filled with horror as she looked past Amy and her own hand…and looked at Amy's wrist, the sleeve barely covering it. Amy gasped as she attempted to pull her sleeve down over her wrist, but a hand snatched hers before she could. Amy knew it was Rouge, but she was so full of guilt she couldn't look at Rouge. She looked away, her eyes fixed on nothing.

"Amy?" Rouge's voice came, soft and filled with sadness. "How long…how long have you been…?" Her voice trailed off. She couldn't even say the word 'cutting'. She couldn't even say the word 'c'. She couldn't believe it-her best friend…was a cutter.

"I keep bleeding…" Amy said softly.

Rouge's eyes narrowed.

"You can't keep bleeding without re-opening the wound, Amy." Her hand clutched around the hedgehog's wrist. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself?! Why are you trying to live life alone?! Don't you know that you have friends here who love and care about you?!"

Amy winced. Not because of Rouge's hard grip around her wrist, but her very words. Amy felt tears swell in her eyes, but she made no attempt to wipe them away. She had been found out. Of almost two years of holding it back, hiding it, and pretending to be herself…she had been dying.

"Rouge…you wouldn't understand…"

"What wouldn't I understand?!" Rouge screamed. "That my best friend hates herself because of some stupid hedgehog who isn't even worth someone like you?!"

Amy bit her tongue. She didn't want to argue with Rouge. How could Rouge possibly understand…?

"He doesn't deserve you, Amy!" Rouge cried, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "There are thousands of other guys out there who will love you, care for you, and do whatever they can to show that they love you with everything that they have! Why are you trying to live life alone, when you have all of us here to support you and love you?! Why?!"

"Because…I keep bleeding…"

Rouge was silent. She was obviously trying to say something. Amy turned her head back, but her eyes were cold, almost lifeless.

"My heart…it keeps bleeding…no matter what I try to do. This pain hurts so much, Rouge. Ever since that night we had danced, he has barely spoken to me." Tears began to flow from Amy's eyes as she shut her eyes, trying to stop them from flowing. "No matter what I do, the pain won't go away! I keep bleeding internally, and somehow, bleeding externally doesn't help either! I close my eyes, and he's there…smiling at me, holding out his hand…but when I open them, he runs away and he's gone…" Amy's hand gently reached up and touched her heart. "It's bleeding Rouge…and I cannot stop it…"

Rouge reached up and wrapped her arms around her young friend and pulled her into a hug. "Let him go, Amy."

Amy shook her head.

"I can't Rouge…I can't…"

Rouge nodded as she started to stroke her young friend's quills, an attempt to soothe her. "Amy…if you let this thing eat you alive and you continue to cut…there will be no way out except death…do you truly want that? To die?"

Amy was silent.

"To leave all of us who care about you behind? To suffer? To have the last memory of Amy Rose who died of a broken heart?" Rouge tightened her grip on Amy. "None of us want that. Not even the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog…"

Amy nodded slightly, her tears still continuing to fall freely. Rouge pulled away from her friend, smiling warmly, and wiped her tears away.

"I love you, Amy. Knuckles loves you. Shadow loves you. Cream loves you. Tails loves you. Vanilla loves you. We all love you. Even Sonic loves you. Sure, maybe not in the way you want him to, but he cares about you very much Amy. But you need to start over, Amy. You need to start a new life."

Amy nodded slightly, it all sinking in. She had been focused her whole life around Sonic that she had been missing out on everything else. Her friends, who loved her so deeply, and her life that was waiting ahead of her. All she had to do was reach out and run after it. She pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"Rouge…I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

Rouge shook her head. "No, I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed someone the most." Her smile returned. "But I really think that you need to start a new life without Sonic. Maybe somewhere away from Station Square, away from all of these memories. But you decide what you want to do-I'll be here to help you with whatever decision you make, okay?"

Amy nodded.

But inside, Rouge knew…she knew that Amy would never fall out of love with Sonic. No matter what had happened, she would always love Sonic. And that was not likely to change either. Rouge knew Amy and how loyal she was-there was no way that Amy would ever let go of Sonic. But then again…who knows?

Amy looked up at Rouge and she smiled. Rouge almost gasped at the sight. It was not a fake smile that Amy had displayed for the longest time, but her genuine smile was back. Rouge smiled and hugged Amy one last time.

Amy's dam was broken…all she needed now was to be set free…

_**Present…**_

Amy sighed as she wiped her forehead as she finished her parting gift and set it aside. It had taken quite a while, but after a while, she had finally decided to move away from Station Square and settle in Selania, a smaller town a couple hundred miles from Station Square. She smiled as she headed over to her table and started taking down her pictures and putting them into a small box.

_This is for the best,_ she kept telling herself as she put one framed photo after the other into a box.

_Then why are you still bleeding?_

Amy's head snapped up. _I'm not. In fact, I feel a lot better now. I'm glad that I'm moving away from all of this. That this whole thing is over._

_But you're still bleeding._

_I-I am not!_

_You are. You're still in love with him._

Amy shook her head slightly as she continued to put her pictures into the box._ I am not! I'm glad that I'm moving away and starting over_! Her eyes then stumbled upon the one framed picture of her and Sonic. She gently picked it up and looked at it.

Her smile appeared on her lips as she gently traced her fingers over Sonic's face. He looked so authentically at peace with himself as he held her in his arms. She felt a bit of blush creep onto her cheeks.

_You still love him._

_I know…but it hurts too much…_

_Try talking to him. _

_A-absolutely not! I told myself that I was only going to give him my gift and leave his life! That's it! Besides…it'd hurt too much._

_If it hurts then you're not over him yet._

Amy froze at that.

_Go talk to him. You won't know unless you know for sure. I mean, at least consider his feelings. Talk to him, say goodbye and then there'll be no hard feelings. Do it for your sake, if anything._

Amy looked down at the photo again. Half of her wanted to hold it to her chest and cry her out eyes, but the other half of her wanted to smash the photo into the ground and grind it into powder. Just the same…half of her wanted to love him, half of her wanted to hate him. Instead of doing much of anything, she carried the picture with her and she walked out to her balcony.

It was freezing, just as it was earlier that day, but she stood out in the gentle falling snow anyway. She leaned against the railing, the picture still dangling in her hand. She looked below her, a couple gently kissing by the train station. She smiled.

_I'll be there one day… _she thought. She raised the photo to her eyes and looked at it carefully. Tears began to swell up in her eyes as she looked up at the moon, which peeked behind the clouds…just like it did on that night. Smiling down on her, the moon's light shone on her, as if God was smiling down on His daughter.

Her heart swelled up as she opened her mouth slightly, and began to sing…

_Closed off from love__  
__I didn't need the pain__  
__Once or twice was enough__  
__And it was all in vain__  
__Time starts to pass__  
__Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

Amy thought for a mere moment before continuing. As true was it was, all of her friends had told her that Sonic was not a good person for her, that he'd only hurt her and abandon her. As much as they were right, they were also wrong. Sonic had filled a spot in her hear that no one would ever be able to take away. Even though her friends did what they did out of love and concern, they wouldn't understand…how Sonic completed her.

_But I don't care what they say__  
__I'm in love with you__  
__They try to pull me away__  
__But they don't know the truth__  
__My heart's crippled by the vein__  
__That I keep on closing__  
__You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Amy felt tears already streaming down her cheeks as she clutched the picture of Sonic close to her heart. She opened her mouth to sing more, but no words came out. She let out a few shaky sobs before continuing to sing.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

Little did Amy know, that a familiar blue hedgehog stood on a building top a few buildings away from her apartment. His olive eyes widened at the sound of this hedgehog's voice. She sounds like an angel, he thought to himself as he watched her and listened to her sing her song of pain. A pang of guilt hit his chest as he watched her precious tears fall from her eyes.

_I did this to you,_ he admitted to himself. _I keep making you bleed…_He leaned closer, as if to listen to her words. The words were more painful for him to hear than for her to sing them. If anything, this was cutting him deeply…

_But I don't care what they say__  
__I'm in love with you__  
__They try to pull me away__  
__But they don't know the truth__  
__My heart's crippled by the vein__  
__That I keep on closing__  
__You cut me open and I..._

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

Amy looked down at the scars on her wrists, which were cleaned and unhidden now. She sobbed at the slashes at her skin that she had made herself, over pain that she felt she could never survive. She let out another sob before looking at the picture once again. She grasped the pain in her chest, but her eye caught her scars on her wrists. She sobbed as her lips parted once again.

_And it's draining all of me__  
__Oh they find it hard to believe__  
__I'll be wearing these scars__  
__For everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I..._

Amy could no longer sing. She fell onto her knees, and covered her eyes, sobbing as the tears flowed out. It was true. No matter what she had done to get rid of the pain, emotionally or physically, the truth was there, pointing at her blank in the face…

She was, is, and _always_ will be in love with Sonic the Hedgehog.

And there was nothing she could do about it. She clutched the framed photo close to her, almost to the point of shattering it. She sobbed loud and hard for a few minutes, trying to let it out.

"Bleeding…I'm bleeding…" she cried through shaky sobs.

"Bleeding is painful, isn't it?"

Amy's head snapped up. Her heart had stopped. She turned her head slowly, her eyes widening at the person standing before her, crouched in front of her, his eyes showing nothing but pure sadness and regret.

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Sonic gently reached out to Amy's wrist, wrapped his hand around it, and gently pulled it towards him. Amy pulled her wrist out of his grasp, appalled by his sudden behavior.

"Why…why are you…?" Amy tried to say, trying not to break down again.

"Here?" Sonic completed her sentence. He looked into Amy's eyes, which were trembling with fear, sadness, and anxiousness. He looked down at Amy's wrists, which were covered in several horrible slashes of scars-old and new. He felt guilt hit his chest like a bolt of lightning.

_She had been hurting…for a long time…_ he thought remorsefully as his eyes returned to Amy's, who were staring at him. He still had to answer her question. He looked down at his feet.

"I have something…I have to tell you…" he admitted. "And…you're not going to believe me, and you may even be angry at me but…I'm willing to take that risk, if you're willing to listen to what I have to say."

He looked back up when he did not hear Amy's response. But she was gone. He looked around, but then saw that she had walked back inside her apartment. He stood to his feet and hurried after her.

"Amy, let me explain myself-," he started.

Amy spun around, fury lit in her eyes like hellfire.

"NO!" Amy screamed, causing the blue hedgehog to leap back in shock. "YOU need to listen to ME! Do you know what you've done to me?! Do you know what I've been through these past couple of years?! Do you know what your rejection has done to me?!"

Amy held up her scarred wrists.

"THIS is what you've done to me! You, Sonic have been KILLING me!"

Sonic's eyes widened in bewilderment as Amy continued to scream at him, but he continued to listen. _She'll understand soon…let her get everything out now…_he told himself.

Her eyes now puffed red from screaming and crying so hard. But it angered her more that Sonic made no move to say anything or to stop her.

"That night we danced! You led me to believe, that maybe-just maybe- that you had the same feelings for me that I held for you! And I kept waiting since that night, that you'd show me that side of you! That side of you NO ONE else was ever able to see! But what did you do?!"

Sonic was silent.

"You ABANDONED me!" Amy continued to scream, now only a few feet away from the hedgehog. "You didn't even SPEAK to me since that night! I waited, thinking you were shy and you needed your space, but MY HEART started to BLEED Sonic!"

She clutched her shirt, as if trying to clutch her heart, that was hurting so badly right now. It was bleeding again…

"And I wanted it to just go away! But it wouldn't go away! No matter how many times I cut myself and made myself bleed, the pain wouldn't go away and leave me alone! And it hurts even now because I was so in love with you that the pain INCREASED! And you can leave here tonight with a clear conscience because I'll never be more than a MERE annoyance you put up with! I'm sure that you don't even care that I'm bleeding! Even as much as I love you, you still HATE me!"

Amy panted long and hard before collapsing to her knees, everything taken completely out of her. She clutched her beating chest, almost as if to try and slow it down. Everything she had been longing to say, for all of these years, was finally out.

She looked up at Sonic, who was standing there. She named every emotion that passed through his eyes. _Shock, guilt, shame and…what? Understanding? Care? What?_

Sonic crouched in front of Amy, who immediately tried to back away, but Sonic's hand caught her hand. He leaned in close to her, trying to catch her eyes. But her eyes kept avoiding him, afraid if she had looked at him, she'd start to hit him. But Sonic reached up with his other hand, cupped Amy's face and gently forced her to look into his eyes.

"Ames," he started. "You have to know what happened these past couple of years." He sighed, almost as if this was going to be the biggest thing he had ever done. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"… I found out something. Dr. Eggman was watching us that night we were dancing together. He was watching us dancing and he found out my number one weakness…and he was going to use that against me to destroy me."

Amy wanted to push him away, call him a liar, throw his gift in his hands and throw him out the door but…she forced herself to stay and listen to what Sonic had to say. It was the least she could do since she had basically screamed in his face…

She watched him as he kept sighing, looking around the room, and avoiding her eyes. _This must be…something important_. Amy told herself. _He's struggling with himself…_

She felt Sonic clutch her hand harder as he continued, his voice sounding shaky, almost hard to get out.

"He…he captured me…and he told me he was going to end you. He told me that…he was going to kill you right in front of me…slaughter you in the worst possible way… He said he had his robots on standby outside of your apartment and all he had to do was say the word…he was going to kill the person I loved the most, right in front of my eyes…"

Amy felt her heart literally freeze as Sonic stopped to catch his breath. His eyes were looking down at her scarred wrists as he, through a shaky breath, tried to speak again.

"I begged him…I fell at his feet and I begged him to keep you out of this. I told him that he could torture me as long as he liked, he could even kill me but to leave you alone! He said that it wasn't enough, that I'd never know true pain so…he ordered his robots to attack so I…I…" Sonic closed his eyes and turned his head away in shame.

Amy leaned in and raised a hand to touch his face. Sonic's eyes opened and widened at Amy's gentle touch. His eyes turned to hers and her eyes told him three small words.

'_Please tell me.'_

Sonic turned his head back, but his eyes avoided her.

"I leaped on him and started choking him…I didn't even know I was choking him…I was just filled with such rage, such anger and I didn't even know he was dead until I was wiping the blood off of my hands…" Sonic buried his hands in utter shame. "I killed him! I didn't mean to, but I killed him like an animal…like a beast…" He looked down at his hands, almost as if looking into his soul. "Like the monster I am…"

Amy's eyes widened as Sonic's hands balled themselves into tight fists.

"So…I destroyed everything Eggman left behind…his robots, plans, hideouts… everything. I handed everything over to the government, telling them what had happened, but I left the part about me killing Eggman out…but I knew…that if I still had enemies like Dr. Eggman…they would pursue and kill you to get to me…and I…couldn't let that happen…so I tried my best to ignore you, stay away from you, and act like myself even though…it killed me to walk away."

Amy was frozen as Sonic continued.

"But I know…that as long as I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, world famous hero…I will always have enemies. I will always have people trying to end me, and those who are precious to me…" Sonic's hand clutched Amy's again. "And I…cannot allow that to happen…not after what happened with Eggman…"

Amy's eyes widened. She had just realized the flood of tears that were running down her cheeks. She let out a sob before she covered her face in her hands and started to weep. _All this time… Sonic was just trying to protect me…because he loved me…ME! And what did I do? I threw it back in his face and made him hurt! He was bleeding and hurting just as much as me!_

Amy felt Sonic's hand on her shoulder and she jerked away. It's not me him who doesn't deserve him…she told herself as she continued to weep and shake violently, her insides falling apart.

"I…I don't deserve to even be around you," she whispered through her tears. "I…I don't deserve your love…I don't deserve you…" She couldn't finish. She broke down.

Sonic's hand touched her shoulder again, but she didn't jerk away this time. He gently pulled her into an embrace. As soon as Amy hit his chest, she began to scream into his chest. She started to hit him, scream and weep…but he let her. He kept her close to him as she let all of her feelings of rejection, loneliness, rage, bitterness, hate and love out. He kept her close to his chest, next to his heart…that belonged to her from the very start.

After about an hour, Amy pulled away and tried to wipe her tears away, but they kept returning. Sonic reached up and gently wiped her tears away. She slammed herself into Sonic's chest and started crying all over again. She buried her face into his fur and held onto him, tight. So tight he was sure she was never going to let go…

_"Keep bleeding…keep, keep bleeding love…" _

Sonic's eyes widened as he listened to her sing against his fur. He looked down at her as she took in a deep breath.

"Sonic…"

"Hm?" he asked.

"…I don't deserve you…"

Sonic held Amy close to him, trying to keep her as close to his heart as much as he could. "It's me who doesn't deserve you Amy…" he said as he kissed her forehead gently. "I'm the idiot here who kept pushing you away all of these years…"

Amy sniffed as she looked up into his olive eyes that she loved so much. They were filled with compassion, kindness and love. He loved her. He had truly loved her. He could've chosen any girl in the entire world. He could've even had the Princess Sally herself if he wanted to. But he chose her. A mere tarot card reading, pink-furred, fangirl. Amy was overwhelmed by flattery that she buried her face into his chest…

"I'm sorry…" she said through tears. "I am so…so sorry…that I've done this to you…to myself…to everyone around me…"

Sonic pulled her away from him, looking into the emerald eyes he had loved so much.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I've already forgiven you. Amy…I love you."

Those three words made Amy almost faint. She held her head as black started to cloud her vision. A sudden pain grabbed her chest. She clutched her chest as fire seemed to be lit across her heart. She let out a cry in pain as she fell forward.

"A-Amy!" Sonic cried as he caught Amy in his arms.

Amy forced her eyes open as she looked up at Sonic, who was looking down at her, shouting loudly. She couldn't hear him though…she had already lost consciousness…

_**A few hours later…**_

Sonic had been pacing for hours now. He had been waiting outside of Amy's hospital room since they had rushed her from the ER. He nervously bit his already-bruised lip and kept pacing back and forth. _Why did she faint like that?_ He asked himself for the ten thousandth time. _Was it something I said? All I said was 'I love you'-that shouldn't have been enough to make her faint like that…_

"Sonic, you're bleeding."

Sonic looked up out of his dream cloud, seeing Tails and Cream sitting on the bench. Tails had his hands folded in his lap, but his eyes did not decieve Sonic. He was just as worried as Sonic, but to Sonic, not nearly as close. Amy was like a big sister to Tails and to Cream, so they came as soon as they heard that Amy had gone to the ER.

"What?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Your lip…" Tails said, pointing to the corner of his own lip to show Sonic where Sonic was bleeding. Sonic touched his lower lip and withdrew his hand and saw the red life substance there. He sighed.

"Sorry." But he continued to bite on his lip and pace back and forth. He had been pacing for hours and there still had been no news about Amy. His heart was pounding in his chest and his eyes were filled with worry.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" a loud screech came from the end of the hallway, causing all heads to turn and look down the hall in the direction of the screech.

"Ma'am, please lower your voice!" a male doctor said. "Remember you're in a hospital!"

"Rouge-," Knuckles' voice. "Calm down!"

"NOT UNTIL I SEE HER!"

And there Rouge came-around the corner, stomping towards Amy's door. Knuckles followed after her and tried to stop her, but she continued to stomp towards Amy's door. Her eyes widened when she saw Sonic standing there, then narrowed in anger. She charged at Sonic at her fullest speed and grabbed him and slammed him against a wall.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?! COME TO ADD MORE TO HER PAIN?!"

Sonic slowly shook his head. "No…I'm here…because I was with her when she fainted."

Rouge's eyes flashed with fire. "SO IT'S YOUR FAULT?! AGAIN?!"

Before Sonic could speak, Rouge struck her hand across his face, leaving a large red handprint on his cheek.

"Rouge!" Knuckles cried, trying to settle the angered bat down. She smacked her fiance's hand away and glared back at the blue hedgehog. "YOU'VE DONE NOTHING BUT HURT THAT GIRL! AND NOW LOOK WHERE WE ARE?! YOU THINK THAT BY COMING HERE WILL FIX ANYTHING?!"

Silence filled the air as Rouge finished her scream rant. She panted a bit, trying to get some air into her system before she exploded. Sonic's head remained tilted to where Rouge had struck him. His fingers gently reached up to his cheek, an attempt to soothe the sudden hit. He was silent for a moment before looking up at her to speak.

"I don't deserve Amy Rose…" he said quietly.

"Duh!" Rouge cried as she slammed his body against the wall again. "Well thank you for the blinding flash of the obvious! You just NOW thought of that, you stupid idiot!"

"No…" Sonic said, lowering his head in shame. "I've known it for a long time now…that I was the one who didn't deserve someone like Amy…I brought her nothing but pain and misery…and her love for me only made it worse…she's better off with another man than with someone like me but…"

Rouge's eyes widened as she heard the seriousness in his tone and the new realization dawning in his olive eyes.

"I'm….I'm too selfish for that," he admitted, even to himself. "As much as I hid my true feelings away from her…I was bleeding just as bad as she was… and if she went with another man…I wouldn't be able to stand it." His eyes widened as he spoke these very words. "I love her too much to just hand her over to another man! I'd DIE if I had to be the one to give her away instead of take her for myself!"

Silence filled the air again as Sonic shouted those words. Rouge, filled with shock, released the hedgehog and backed away, her eyes filled with shock, but also a hint of disbelief.

"You…love Amy?"

Sonic nodded. "…more than anyone or anything on this whole planet…" he said aloud, no longer afraid of who heard him say it. "And I'd be damned if she were to go with someone else…"

Rouge's aqua eyes filled with tears. She never thought, in her whole life, that Sonic the Hedgehog would actually admit that he had fallen in love with her best friend. She stood there for a moment in awe.

She wasn't the only one in awe. Knuckles and Tails stood there, completely eye-wided and their jaws hanging a foot long from their mouths. Cream's eyes were filled with tears at Sonic's confession. Sonic sighed as he rubbed his arm.

"I know that I've been a real piece of work…and that you guys don't really agree with me being with Amy…because of the way I've treated her in the past but…" Sonic's eyes grew dead serious as he spoke. "But I'm certain now more than ever that Amy is the most important person in my life."

Sonic placed his hand on his chest.

"Amy has become the very air that I breathe, she's become a part of my very soul." His eyes narrowed. "And I'm not about to let go of her just yet."

A doctor suddenly approached the gang, a clip board in his hand. "Mr. Sonic?"

Sonic looked up at the doctor, hope in his eyes. He grabbed the doctor's sleeve and yanked him down to his level. "Is she okay? Is she awake? Is she going to be okay? What happened?!" Sonic demanded into the doctor.

The doctor got out of Sonic's grip and straightened his glasses and his shirt. "Mr. Sonic, I'd like to speak to you…in private."

Sonic's eyes widened in fear. "Why in private?" He asked, his temper rising. "We are all friends here, so you can-,"

The doctor's eyes narrowed. "Mr. Sonic, please follow me."

Sonic gave up, gave a small wave to his four friends and followed the doctor down the hallway. They turned a corner and the doctor faced Sonic, his clipboard fell to his side, a melancholy look in the doctor's eyes. Sonic felt worry grab his chest as he waited for the doctor to speak.

"Come on!" Sonic bugged him. "Tell me! Is she gonna be okay?"

"Mr. Sonic…" the doctor began, not sure of what to say. "Ms. Amy's recent…masochist incidents have caused her to get a serious infection that has reached her heart. Her heart is…is bleeding internally. There isn't much of a chance she'll survive through the night, even if we performed the surgery."

Sonic's heart had stopped, his blood frozen. His world around him faded away to darkness as he clutched his chest, the pain doubling. He knelt over, holding his chest. He tried to breathe, but could not. His air was leaving him…his Amy was dying. Sonic began to pant for breath.

"Amy's not gonna die…" he panted through breaths. "She's gonna…be okay…tell me that you're joking…that you're lying…tell me that it's a mistake…tell me you're lying…"

He looked up at the doctor, whose face seemed disagreeable. That angered Sonic right away. Sonic reached up to the doctor and yanked on the collar of his shirt, yanking the doctor towards his face, so he could see the anger in Sonic's eyes.

"Tell me you're lying…" Sonic said, his tone low and dangerous.

The doctor was frightened, but silent.

"TELL ME NOW!" Sonic screamed at the doctor, shaking him violently. "TELL ME SHE'S GOING TO BE OKAY!" Sonic suddenly released the doctor and fell against the opposite wall, clutching his chest.

_Was this the pain,_ he asked himself as the pain in his chest only got worse. _Is this the pain Amy was feeling every time I ran away from her_? Tears began to swell in Sonic's eyes as his chest only ached more. _Is this what she felt? This aching, excruciating, pain?!_

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the doctor, who only smiled sadly, but softly, at him.

"Would you like to go see her?"

Sonic could only nod as he followed the doctor back to the end of the hallway, where the others looked at him. Knuckles made a step forward to speak, but Sonic held up the palm of his hand. He couldn't tell Knuckles what the doctor had said, even though the whole hospital may have heard him. He followed the doctor into Amy's room and shut the door behind him. He gasped as he saw Amy lying there on the hospital cot.

Her once beautiful glistening rose quills were now a dull, faded petal color. Her skin was sickly pale that made him sick to his stomach. But her eyes had scared him the most. Her sparkling, beautiful emerald eyes were now a dead, lifeless jade. She laid there on the cot, and she smiled softly.

"Hey there." She whispered softly, weakly extending a hand towards him. Sonic quickly rushed to her side to take her hand in his.

"I'll be back soon," the doctor said as he excused himself from the room, shutting the door behind him.

He didn't turn to watch him leave. His eyes were fixed on the hedgehog he loved, laying here in front of him, her hand in his…dying before his very eyes. The one person he vowed to protect, the one person he had come to care for so deeply…was leaving him. He held her hand to his face, slightly shocking at how cold it was. It was like ice.

"You're so cold…" Sonic noted as he took her hand in both of his and breathed his warm breath onto her hands and rubbed it in between his hands.

Amy only smiled at him, causing his heart to sink.

"I don't feel anything…" she said, smiling. "I haven't felt anything in a long time…" she said, her eyes leaving his and as she gazed at the ceiling tiles above her. "And it feels kinda…nice. Not feeling any more pain…"

Sonic cringed slightly. _Her nervous system is failing…she's going in to shock very soon…_ He told himself, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. There was no way he was going to cry on Amy, and let her leave this world with a sad heart.

"Amy…" Sonic asked quietly.

Her eyes turned back to his, and her smile still lingered on her lips. "Yes, Sonic?"

Sonic's heart ached but he still managed to smile at her. "What is one thing that you've wanted? In your whole life, what is one thing that you've wanted to do?"

He watched Amy as she looked up at the ceiling in thought. "One thing…I've wanted to do…?" she asked herself thoughtfully. Her eyes suddenly sparkled a bit. "Hmmm…I've always wanted to do something but…I don't know if I'll ever get that chance."

Sonic's eyes widened. "Don't say that. Of course you will. You'll get out of this hospital before you know it and…and we'll go on and live life together." Sonic said, smiling sadly as tears sprung in his eyes.

"Isn't that what you've wanted?" He asked.

Amy smiled again. "Yes…I've wanted that…but that's not the one thing I've always wanted to do…because I never thought I'd get that far…so I just stopped at one wish…"

Sonic leaned forward. "What is that wish, Amy?" He asked, almost desperately. "Tell me what it is and whatever it is, I'll do it."

Amy giggled weakly. "Not…yet…it's not time…not yet."

Sonic's eyes widened. _Doesn't this girl realize that she was dying? Doesn't she realize that she just had NO time left?_ Sonic shook the negative thoughts away. He looked back at Amy and grasped the side of her face and rubbed it slightly, a sad attempt to make her feel better.

"Amy…" he started, softly. "What's that one thing? Please tell me…"

Amy laughed slightly. "Alright…I'll tell you." She mustered up what strength she had and forced herself to move over in her cot. She weakly patted the space beside her, smiling.

"I want you…to sleep in my arms."

Sonic's eyes widened at Amy's simple, perhaps last, request. He reluctantly pulled himself out of his chair and laid down next to Amy. She reached up and pulled his head down to rest on her neck, right above her chest. He blushed at how awkward the position was, but he felt comfortable right away. He felt his body melt against her petite form. He savored the feel of his body next to hers. He had never felt so right to be here…laying in her arms, so vulnerable. He relaxed as Amy's hand started to stroke through his quills, causing him to shudder slightly.

_I'm not going to cry, _he told himself. _I refuse to cry…_

"Sonic…I love you."

Sonic's heart skipped a beat as Amy said those four tiny words. He leaned up, looking down at the girl. "You…what?" He asked. He had to hear her say it again. Even if it was only once, he had to hear it…

She smiled weakly, her eyes slightly sparkling back to life.

"I love you, Sonic."

Sonic buried his face into her chest and started to let the tears out. His heart ached with misery and already-settling loneliness in his heart. The pain in his chest felt as if it were expanding and soon to explode. He wept into her neck, his hands snaking around her form and held her close to him. He breathed in her sweet scent of lavender and roses and continued to let out his sobs of loneliness and regret…

"_And it's draining all of me," _he heard Amy start to sing. He buried himself into the crook of her neck, listening to her sweet voice echo into his ears. If she wanted him to fall asleep in his arms as her last request that would be exactly what he'd do…but oye, would it be hard as hell. Amy continued to sing, as weak as she was, she stroked her hand through his quills and kept singing. _"Oh they find it hard to believe, I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see…" _

She inhaled slightly, pushing aside tears._ "I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open and I..." _

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she opened mouth wide and with all of her might, she finished the song.

_"Keep bleeding. Keep, keep bleeding love. I keep bleeding I keep, keep bleeding love. Keep bleeding. Keep, keep bleeding love. You cut me open and I keep bleeding. Keep, keep bleeding love…"_

It was almost as if Sonic had been hypnotized by Amy's voice because he had already fallen asleep in Amy's arms. He knew, that no matter what happened when he had awoken in the morning…that she loved him. And he loved her. And that's all that would matter in this world…even if Amy was no longer a part of it…

* * *

**-FIN! That's right! It ends right there! That's right-there's no 2nd chapter, no sequel, no NOTHING! Why do I leave it blank? Because then you can decide the ending for yourself! Whether if Amy leaves this world behind, a miracle happens and she and Sonic end up together, Amy awakens and leaves Station Square and her love behind, she gives Sonic the package and letter...it's completely up to you! This is completely open! ^_^ Please read and review-and not those lame cheesy "good" or "nice story" ones! Please add constructive criticism and thoughtful reviews! I'd like to know what you think about this! Have a great Valentine's Day (lol even though it's late) and God bless all of you!**

**_EDIT AS OF 5/11/13:_**

**_Okay, many fans of Bleeding Love have been asking for a sequel over the years. I regret to (once again) inform you that I will not be doing a sequel or continuation to this story. This story is over. Done. Complete. (although I did go through and edit some things). I did not intend this story to have a specific ending. It's open-ended. _**

_**So, please, stop asking me to write a sequel or continue on in the "next chapter" because there will not be one. I decided this years ago and I have not changed my mind about it. This fanfic was meant to stay like this so please. Stop asking for a sequel or continuation. Thank you very much.** _

SonicxAmyfan4Life


End file.
